


Rough & Hard's The Ticket

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94





	Rough & Hard's The Ticket

"C'mon, luv. Stop bein' so bloody shy." His lanky frame towers over yours, caging you in. He brings his mouth to your ear, growling into it. "Let's 'ave a quick shag in me van. You won't regret it..." He rubs his face over the sensitive skin just below your ear going down into your neck, stubble rasping along you. It's everything you can do to control yourself and not faint, your eyes fluttering closed as you unconsciously push your body closer to his. 

 

"Oi'll take that as a yes. Mmm, c'mon. Oi wanna knock some of that shyness out of ya'." You're lead to his van, his mobile home away from home. It's small, kind of cramped, but it smells like him. Coffee, gunpowder and musk. It's an intoxicating smell and you lick your lips, stuttering as you cover your face with your hands, feeling how warm your cheeks have gotten in the past few minutes. He turns to look at you after closing the door behind him, his smirk unapologetic.

 

"You're gonna look real sweet looking up at me with that pretty red face, luv." He pulls you to him, lips, teeth, and tongue marking your neck as he rips your clothes from your prone body. Big hands groping and squeezing your curves as he growls in your ear again, pulling away long enough to shed his shirt and vest, leaving his pants and boots on, peeling his fingerless glove off. "Gonna fuck you roight. Noice an' 'ard." You squeal when he lifts you up, bridal-style. Moving you to his small bed and laying you down gently. 

 

"Please, Sniper!" He crawls over your body, the warmth from his tanned skin swamping you. He undoes his belt, allowing it to hang loose on either side of his narrow hips. Unzipping and unbuttoning his pants, he's completely underwear-less. Dark hair leads down to his hard cock, which he fishes out, stroking it smoothly. He's long and a bit thin, but so delicious. You whimper when he uses his knee to spread your thighs further apart so he can lay between them.

 

Hands braced on either side of your head on the mattress, poised above you like he's about to devour you. "Sn, Sniper..." Is all you can manage, but he kisses your neck, shushing you. "Hush, luv. Let me take care of you." With that said, he pushes inside. Filling you completely, it's like nothing you've ever felt before. Your body bends, trying to grow accustomed to the sudden intrusion. But it doesn't have time for that as he starts thrusting within you. 

 

His brow creased in a mixture of concentration and pleasure. "It feels so good inside. Ah!" He smiles, chuckling lowly. "Oi told you, dear'eart. You'll listen to me more from now on won't ya'? Nggng... You feel so bloody wet and toight. And you took moi cock loike a champ~" He's grunting and groanign soon enough, pumping in and out of your twitching body. "Y, You're going t, to f, fast!" He bares down on you, pressing his cock as deeply within you as possible, baring his teeth.

 

"No such thing. 'ard and rough is what gets the best results." You whine and pant, squirming. He chuckles at you when you cum on his cock, body clenching. "Ohhhh..." It's so hot and intense. He angles your bottom up, pounding harder until you feel him pull out, warmth spreads over your tummy as he cums over it. Several white streaks painting your skin as his face twists into an almost feral facial expression. "There we go. Oi told ya'. And you do look good under me." You wrap your arms around him, hugging him shakily. "Thank you, Sniper."


End file.
